


taking instruction

by Sixthlight



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight
Summary: “Joe,” Nicky said, with a touch of reproach, using his weight to keep him still. “It’s a yes or no question. Or I can go to bed early. By myself.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 620





	taking instruction

**Author's Note:**

> Minor tw I didn't feel rose to the level of a tag: there's no choking in this but there are several instances of someone putting their hand on someone else's neck/throat.

They were making out lazily on the rug in front of the fire, secure in the knowledge that Nile and Andy weren’t due back until the next day, when Joe reached down for Nicky’s fly and Nicky grabbed his wrist and pressed his hand back into the deep pile, whip-fast.

“That kind of evening?” Joe asked, like this was a question that needed asking; he could feel the way he’d widened his legs at the touch, Nicky sinking closer between them, and Nicky could feel it too.

“Yes,” Nicky said, batting away Joe’s other hand and pinning it as well, so he was leaning over Joe, his face half-shadowed by the firelight. “Yes?”

“Maybe,” Joe said, hitching up his hips like he was trying to dislodge Nicky. With his legs open and feet not planted, there was no way he had enough leverage for that, but the friction – and Nicky’s lack of response – sent a thrill of heat down his spine. “If you want to make it happen.”

“Joe,” Nicky said, with a touch of reproach, using his weight to keep him still. “It’s a yes or no question. Or I can go to bed early. By myself.”

“Yes,” Joe said, unable to stop the grin from creeping across his face. He loved it when Nicky was in the mood to take charge; loved the feeling of testing his boundaries.

“I don’t know why you’re smiling like that,” Nicky said, getting up on his knees, so he could loom over Joe without touching him, except at his wrists. “I haven’t said whether you’re going to get to come tonight.”

“Uhhh,” Joe groaned; that was definitely unfair, this early in. “Promises, promises.”

“Keep your hands where they are,” Nicky said, casually confident, and let go to put one hand on Joe’s throat, pushing his head back so he was looking up at the ceiling and not at Nicky. With the other, he started unbuttoning Joe’s shirt. His grip was firm enough that it made it hard for Joe to keep his mouth closed; he didn’t try. He waited until Nicky was down to the last button before moving one of his hands. He kept his face as still as he could.

“Put it back,” Nicky said, sliding his hand into Joe’s unbuttoned shirt to twist one of his nipples, his eyes never leaving Joe’s face, “or I’m going to fuck your mouth and then leave you here, like this.”

That pushed Joe over the line where he didn’t want to use words; he tried to nod, but Nicky was holding his head back. He swallowed against the warm press of Nicky’s palm, and put his hand back where it had been.

“I can go get rope, if you need it,” Nicky said, more softly, petting at his chest now, trailing his fingers through the hair there.

Joe shook his head. It was better when he had to concentrate on behaving, let him fall quicker down into the zone where he was here to do what Nicky wanted, let Nicky take care of him. And he didn’t want Nicky to move away from him, not right now.

“Good.” Nicky pinched his nipple again. It sent a bolt of pleasure right to Joe’s cock, and he wasn’t somewhere where he could hide that sort of thing, right now; he moaned.

“Yusuf,” Nicky said tenderly, kissing his forehead, and spent the next little while – time was starting to get slippery – licking and biting at Joe’s chest until his breath was coming in great heaving pants and he was so hard it hurt. When Nicky finally reached down and undid his fly, dragging his fingertips along the damp spot in his underwear, his whole body seized up, on the edge of coming just from that.

“Not yet.” Nicky’s eyes were implacable, opaque; Joe shuddered and forcibly pulled himself back from the edge.

“Don’t worry.” Nicky sat back, pulling him up. “I’m taking your shirt off. Yes, just like that, and now hands by your sides.”

Joe sat there, hands on the floor, and watched as Nicky stood up and took his clothes off. He did it matter-of factly, the way Nicky did most things, and took the time to fold them and put them aside. Joe dug his fingers into the rug; he wanted to touch, he wanted to get up and move, he wanted –

“Close your eyes,” Nicky said, as he started on his belt. Joe bit his lip and did as he was told. That made it worse. There was nothing to ground him now except his fingers in the carpet, and the crackle of the fire, and the soft sounds of Nicky undressing. He floated like that, turned on in a way that tingled down to his fingertips, until he felt Nicky’s hands on his arms and Nicky said “Eyes open, now.”

He pulled Joe up and led him a few steps away to the room’s one big armchair. Nicky sat in it, not wearing a stitch, not like it was a throne, but like it was any chair anywhere; around a dining table, or at a café. He pressed down on Joe’s shoulders, and Joe knelt.

Nicky was half-hard; Joe’s mouth was already watering. He remembered Nicky’s threat from earlier and right now wasn’t sure if he wanted him to go through with it or not.

“You can put your hands on my legs,” Nicky said, “but keep them there,” and guided Joe’s mouth onto his cock. “Go on.”

Joe had always liked the act of sucking someone off even before ‘someone’ had become always Nicky; it required a certain level of skill, and despite what people assumed, you had a great deal of control, when you had someone’s cock in your mouth. You could bring them off right away or hold them there. It was an art.

Nicky let him practice his art for a little while, trickier without his hands but not impossible, petting Joe’s head. Joe was still hard, but the urgency had receded. Then Nicky took hold of his head properly and murmured “All right, now. Hold still.”

Joe knew what that meant, and knelt there, breathing through his nose, as Nicky started to fuck his mouth. He dug his fingers into the firm muscles of Nicky’s thighs, lost in it, the sensation of Nicky _using_ him. The urgency was back, and he was shifting back and forth into air, seeking friction he wasn’t going to get.

“ _Still_ ,” Nicky said, and Joe groaned around his cock and held there, gripping his thighs briusingly hard now, as Nicky sped up and finally came with a long, low noise that Joe was definitely going to remember on the next long stakeout.

Joe panted as Nicky pulled out, and remembered to ease up his grip on Nicky’s legs. Either now Nicky would touch him, or –

“You’re so good at that,” Nicky said, with deep affection, and bent down awkwardly to kiss the taste of himself out of Joe’s mouth. Joe lost his train of thought, but managed to raise his eyebrows inquiringly once the kiss ended.

“Cheeky,” Nicky murmured, and kissed him again. “Now you can do that other thing you’re so good at.” He pressed a plastic squeezy tube into Joe’s hand, which seemed like magic but had probably been fished out from down the side of the armchair.

“You _planned_ this,” Joe said accusingly, startled for a moment up out of the happy hazy space he’d been in.

“Complaints?”

“None,” Joe assured him, fervently, and opened the cap on the lube. Nicky sat back up and hooked his legs over Joe’s shoulders. There were bruises, but they were darkening rapidly and would fade within a minute. Joe leant in to rub his face against the tender skin of Nicky’s inner thighs, and Nicky pulled hard on his ear.

“That’s not what you’re meant to be doing.”

Joe made a breathless noise of assent, and went to work, too hot at the thought of being allowed to fuck him to go slowly. He didn’t need to, either; he found, once he worked two fingers in, that Nicky was already slippery and a little open.

“If you get me hard again, like this,” Nicky said, “you can come after I do.” Joe looked up to see Nicky’s eyes glittering down at him through his lashes.

“Can I,” Joe said, groping for words, but this was Nicky and he didn’t need that many; Nicky nodded, and let him mouth sloppily at his balls as he fingered Nicky the way he knew Nicky liked it on this sort of night, thoroughly but not too hard. Nicky sighed and rocked his hips into it, eyelashes fluttering, no artifice about it, just unashamed pleasure.

One of the lesser-known side-effects of immortality – or maybe it was just them, Joe had never consulted with Booker on this and wasn’t about to any time in the next century – was a sometimes-pleasingly short refractory period. Right now, with Joe so turned on he was dizzy with it and the promise of fucking Nicky held out tantalisingly, it was pleasing. It felt like almost no time at all before Nicky was using a finger to tilt his chin up and saying “ _Now_ , Yusuf.”

In other circumstances Joe would have tried not to scramble up in an undignified manner; he didn’t have any dignity at all right now, not for Nicky, and wasn’t missing it. He didn’t take his jeans off, because Nicky hadn’t told him to; just pulled out his cock. Nicky wrapped his legs around his waist and drew him in, licking into his mouth as Joe gasped and trembled and waited to be told how this was going to happen.

“Go slowly,” Nicky instructed, because of _course_ he did, the beautiful bastard, and put his hand on Joe’s throat again. Joe fucked him in long, deep thrusts, and whenever he tried to speed up Nicky would give a warning squeeze. Joe broke out into a smile he couldn’t control, helpless against this, and Nicky smiled back but held him there, going slowly, until something changed – Joe couldn’t have said what – and he reached his free hand down to stroke himself, once, twice, and came.

Joe had been looking forward to fucking Nicky fast, in the end – Nicky would let him, usually – but the sight and the sound and the feeling of Nicky clenching around him were too much, and he fell over the edge, coming so hard it felt like his balls were being turned inside out. It had been _much_ too long since they’d done this, like this, was what he would have thought if he’d had any coherent thought left. He squeezed his eyes shut.

When he opened them, Nicky was staring at him with something a little bit like awe.

Joe felt himself growing hot around the neck, where Nicky was still holding him. “You said – when you –”

Nicky swore admiringly and bent himself nearly in half to kiss Joe, getting both of them sticky, so Joe presumed that he was considered to have followed instructions.

“We should do this more often,” Joe said, as they carefully disentangled themselves. “Is there a reason you left my trousers on?”

“Yes, I liked it that way,” Nicky said, eyes hooded. “I think a bath is in order, since we have the luxury of a tub. Carry me there?”

Joe laughed, and kissed him on the nose. “We’re done with instructions for the evening, hayati.”

“Please,” Nicky said obligingly, with his best pleading look, and Joe laughed again and scooped him up, staggering down the hallway on wobbly legs, every part of him singing.

**Author's Note:**

> For a [kink meme prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2998.html?thread=799158#cmt799158): “Nicky/Joe - Dom Nicky. can we all consider the look he gives Joe when Joe asks him what time in Malta?? and Joe knows which time he's referring to just from that look? this is all." And “it doesn't have to be Malta-specific this time - I just want implacable severe Nicky domming the hell out of giggly sweet Joe and helping him let go and relax!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [taking instruction [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532112) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
